User blog:SirEatAlotISTK/The God Games (The 84th Hunger Games)
Hey everyone and welcome to my first Hunger Games! Hope I don't mess these up. :3 Introduction Years after the fall of the Capitol, Katniss and Peeta's children came to power but unlike their parents, the stories of the Hunger Games fascinated them. They secretly recruited people from the Career districts to be the next generation of Peacekeepers. The new peacekeepers took out everyone that was a threat to The Hunger Games. The Games were started back up, now including the lesser known districts, 0 and 14, who were in charge of creating mutts and arenas. For extra blood, bones and painful deaths and to show that no one is safe from the tyranny, the Capitol was also chosen to take part in the Games... Rules 1. No complaining if your tribute gets killed 2. You can only enter 3 tributes per user 3. I will not do sponsoring :( 3.5. Say ISTK if you read this and are entering a tribute 4. Reservations last 2 days 5. I will write the reapings and training. Oh and the games too 6. Advise your tributes throughout the games and good luck 7. No Wikia Contributors Tribute Template Name: District: Gender: Age: Personality: Backstory: Appearance: Strengths: Weaknesses (at least 2): Bloodbath strategy: Height: Training Strategy: Alliance: Choice of weapon: TRIBUTES _____________________________________________________________________________________ Name District Gender Age User ____________________________________________________________________________________ Capitol Male _____________________________________________________________________________________ Elizabeth Ryder Capitol Female 15 Wolfgirl23c _____________________________________________________________________________________ 0 Male _____________________________________________________________________________________ Mikelle Quenton 0 Female 13 The Wayward Daughter _____________________________________________________________________________________ Volkan Blistre 1 Male 16 YourFavoriteSalmon _____________________________________________________________________________________ Acelina Moreau 1 Female 17 YourFavoriteSalmon _____________________________________________________________________________________ 2 Male _____________________________________________________________________________________ Bridgette Wells 2 Female 17 1Echo2 _____________________________________________________________________________________ 3 Male _____________________________________________________________________________________ Luna Tick 3 Female 18 1Echo2 _____________________________________________________________________________________ Neal Valentine 4 Male 16 Biel1458 _____________________________________________________________________________________ Scylla Wells 4 Female 13 Wolfgirl23c _____________________________________________________________________________________ Yun Zhao 5 Male 15 YourFavoriteSalmon _____________________________________________________________________________________ Gale Freeman 5 Female 18 1Echo2 _____________________________________________________________________________________ Caliban Rweed 6 Male 17 The Wayward Daughter _____________________________________________________________________________________ 6 Female _____________________________________________________________________________________ Bryony Mapleblossom 7 Male Sambaroses _____________________________________________________________________________________ Hawthorne Willows 7 Female Sambaroses _____________________________________________________________________________________ Proserpina Cambric 8 Male 16 Biel1458 _____________________________________________________________________________________ Oxford Roope 8 Female 17 Biel1458 _____________________________________________________________________________________ 9 Male _____________________________________________________________________________________ Clara Willows 9 Female 16 The Wayward Daughter _____________________________________________________________________________________ 10 Male _____________________________________________________________________________________ 10 Female _____________________________________________________________________________________ 11 Male Sambaroses _____________________________________________________________________________________ Axinite Peridot 11 Female 17 Athalia from District 2 _____________________________________________________________________________________ Shaun Cole 12 Male 12 JamesR207 _____________________________________________________________________________________ 12 Female _____________________________________________________________________________________ Apio Atsu 13 Male 17 Athalia from District 2 _____________________________________________________________________________________ 13 Female _____________________________________________________________________________________ 14 Male _____________________________________________________________________________________ Charybdis Wells 14 Female 13 Wolfgirl23c _____________________________________________________________________________________ Alliances Bold= Leader Careers- Volkan Blistre, Acelina Moreau, Axinite Peridot Anti Careers- Mikelle Quenton, Clara Willows, District 4 & 14 alliance- Scylla Wells and Charybdis Wells Loners- Proserpina Cambric, Neal Valentine, Undecided- Oxford Roope, Apio Atsu, Elizabeth Ryder, Bridgette Wells, Shaun Cole, Caliban Rweed, Gale Freeman, Yun Zhao, Luna Tick The Arena The Cornucopia is surrounded by a desert, which has a very limited supply of water. The desert is inhabited by many types of mutts, scorpions, snakes and... giant man-eating ants? The desert is also likely to be hit by earthquakes and sandstorms. The sand is sooo hot it can leave really serious burns if it comes in direct contact with a tributes skin. Temples dedicated to Egyptian gods can bring a person that finds it some really good items or possibly death. A forest is on the very outskirts of the arena. It's not less dangerous, dinosaurs and evil monkeys rule this harsh zone and rip apart anything in their paths. There is much more water and food in the forest than the desert. But the wood is really dry and if it catches fire... R.I.P everyone deep in inside. Finally, one of the temples contains a spellbook. If a tribute stands in the middle of the temple and chants from the book and says everything correctly, they will summon a horrible creature that will do the tribute's bidding. But this is a wild creature, only barely controlled by the spell. Category:Blog posts